Culpas
by kana-asuki
Summary: No era justo, no podían culparlo del todo, no es que fuera ingenuo es solo que ambas eran tan diferentes.


No sé en que momento escribí esto, hoy lo volví a releer y me dij ¿Por qué no lo subes? y mirenme aquí.

 **Ladybug, Chatnoir y Luka no me pertenecen, si fuera así haría el trió amoroso más dramático y apasionado de todos los tiempos.** _  
_

* * *

 _No era justo, no podían culparlo del todo, no es que fuera ingenuo es solo que ambas eran tan diferentes._

.

.

.

Nino había descubierto el gran secreto de su amigo, o eso pensaba él, y es que para Nino el hecho de que su mejor amigo tuviera más cosas de la heroína de motas rojas que su novia era un tanto perturbante…

Desde ese día no había podido dejar de comparar a Ladybug con su amable compañera y amiga Marinette dándose cuenta de que ambas eran tan … diferentes.

Por un lado Ladybug era decidida y actuaba sin pensarlo con una gran agilidad pero carecía de ese toque de gracia y de amor que tenía Marinette cada vez que hacía algo, si bien la chica no tenía tanta seguridad como la heroína no perdía tantos puntos, físicamente eran parecidas, pero su actitud diferenciaba tanto frente al rubio.

Mientras que Ladybug actuaba con toda la frialdad y la conciencia para detener al enemigo, formando esa aura gallarda frente al rubio, Marinette era un manojo de nervios que no podía decir ni una palabra coherente frente a su amor platónico.

Sí, no era culpa de Adrien no notarla de modo sentimental si la chica actuaba como demente frente a él.

* * *

.

-Ey te noto distraído ¿En qué piensas?-Pregunto Alya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico volteo a verla con las palabras revoloteando por su boca sin poder salir ¿Podría Alya entender su punto de vista? Era injusto que siempre se quejara de que su amigo no volteara a ver a la excelente chica de ojos azules.

Justo en ese momento entraba el ojiverde saludando a todos sus compañeros deteniéndose en su amiga franco-china quien no pudo decir nada entendible y salió corriendo del salón dejando al muchacho consternado.

-Tal vez si ella no actuará como loca él podría notarla…-

* * *

.

El día de Adrien había sido un desastre desde que amaneció, Plagg había decidido apagar su alarma, el agua de su baño salió helada, llegó tarde a su desayuno recibiendo un regaño por parte de su padre, el cielo estaba nublado y la fecha en su calendario le hacía recordar la soledad que habitaba en su casa.

Subió a la limusina dándose cuenta que había olvidado una de sus libretas, llegó a su salón solo para ver como lograba, nuevamente, incomodar a Marianette, tal vez aún lo odie por el accidente del chicle.

Estuvo todo el día distraído ganándose una que otra reprimenda de sus maestros, su asistente le marcó antes de su última clase solo para avisarle que su padre quería meterlo a una clase más, que su clase de esgrima se había cancelado , que no olvidará su traje negro para la noche y que no esperará a su padre para cenar.

Miró el cielo sintiendo el dolor recorrer poco a poco su ojos logrando que se llenaran de lágrimas, no había nada de malo en saltarse sus clases y llorar, ¿No?, o al menos eso fue lo último que le dijo su madre antes de desaparecer… en esa misma fecha pero en años atrás.

* * *

.

Marinette caminaba apresuradamente tratando de llegar a su última clase ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el número de laboratorio que le tocaba?. Golpeo su frente con cierto enojo alzando la vista notando una mancha amarilla por la ventana.

Se acercó un poco y pudo notar de quien se trataba, sus manos empezaron a sudar y los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella hasta que escuchó el primer sollozo.

Adrien estaba ahí parada bajo la lluvia llorando desgarradoramente, en ese instante olvidó todas sus inquietudes y actuó por impulso, corrió a su encuentro y sin decir nada lo abrazo.

-¿Qu- qué haces? - Preguntó desconcertado el chico.

-No tienes que decir nada- le contestó ella - Shh yo estaré aquí para ti-

Adrien no pudo más que aferrarse más a ella y llorar amargamente por primera vez en años.

Ella podría ser un manojo de nervios frente a él, una torpe y tonta niña, pero al verlo tan desconsolado no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en abrazarlo.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Nino se preguntó porqué su amigo no entró a la última clase y cómo es que Marinette pudo olvidar el número de laboratorio, pero, lo que más causaba su consternación era ver esa mirada apagada de su amigo mirando con cierta complicidad a la chica de coletas sin que esta temblara o saliera corriendo.

-Sabes Nino creo que Marianette es una gran chica…- comentó acompañado de una sonrisa genuina, de esas que Nino sabía eran las verdaderas y las que su amigo pocas veces daba.

Adrien no necesitaba un héroe ni una chica que lo idolatrara, él ocupaba una persona que sostuviera su mano bajo la lluvia mientras esperaba que todas sus penas se fueran junto con el agua, lamentablemente, a ojos de Nino, Ladybug y Marianette no eran esa persona, o eso pensaba hasta ese día en que la chica mostro esa madurez que rara vez deja salir a flote abrazando al chico roto dándole consuelo y alivio a su maltrecho corazón, conociendo la parte deshecha de él y amándolo igual.

* * *

.

Alya miraba a lo lejos, como ese espectador que se da cuenta de todo pero no sabe nada, había notado el cambio de miradas y el aura cómplice que rodeaba a sus dos amigos, sus preocupaciones crecieron al notar la mirada soñadora de su mejor amiga al recibir un mensaje de texto sin notar la sonrisa que su amor platónico le dirigía y por un momento no supo de qué lado ponerse, esperaba la felicidad de ambos y deseaba que está surgiera en un punto que los involucrara a los dos y no ha un a cierto joven guitarrista...

* * *

Yo siento que el día que Marianette deje de hacer tanto drama frente a Adrien, él la notara ... mientras será solo la chica que tartamudea y sale corriendo frente a él.

.

.

.

Saludos :3


End file.
